A Twist in Fate 2: Splitscreen
by akaInYOFACE
Summary: It's been 3 months since Jean left Equestria but he isn't feeling good about his decision. He now living out his dull life in the human world, however, another twist in fate will force the teen into another tough decision. Part 2 of 3 of A Twist in Fate
1. The Right Decision

**Author's Note: Hey guy's, after reading through my second a bunch of times I have decide to re-write the story staring with the first two chapters from the original A Twist in Fate 2. There will be a lot more differences in this second story and I myself will make sure this will be an every Saturday update. As of right now I don't have too much time to release the second chapter today (my time is filled up today!) But for those of you who didn't have a chance to read the first chapter of A Twist in Fate 2, here you go. Happy Valentine's Day reader and next chapter will be up tomorrow. **

**...Eastbay Park, After School...**  
The sun shone brightly through the trees, filtering across the leaves and highlighting the knots in the picnic bench. Beams fell across a small group of food: chip, chicken sandwich, peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and a pair of drinks. On opposite sides of the bench sat two boys; one, a younger boy, rested his elbows on the table, hands moving in tune to the story being told, his peanut butter sandwich forgotten, while the second, a boy older than the first, listened intently. Suddenly, the younger of the two stopped talking and grabbed his sandwich, the bread contrasting his dark skin. The older leaned back slightly and crossed his right arm across his chest while grasping his left elbow, his left thumb and index finger stroking his chin. The younger boy took a bite of his sandwich, chewed for a moment and swallowed.

"So, Roy, what do you think?" The younger boy asked. The older, Roy, said nothing. The younger threw his hands in the air and slumped back, sandwich dangling at the end of his arm. "...and now you think I'm crazy...Fucking fantastic..." he slung his head back and sighed, closing his eyes.

"No." Roy said.

The dark skinned boy jumped a little in his seat and his eyes went wide. He slowly lifted his head until his eyes met those of Roy.

"What did you say?" Jean asked dropping the sandwich on the ground.

Roy breathed out and brought his hands down to the table, pushing himself up. He stepped over the seat and took a step from his partner, back facing the boy.

"I said 'No,' Jean. I don't think you're crazy... Actually this explains quite a bit about what happened to you over the summer... Last year you were such a weird Freshman... always going on about how everyone is such a 'noob.'" Roy turned to Jean and smiled. "Now you are actually fun to talk too!"

Jean was still sitting at the table, his mouth agape. "Oh...kay...? Two questions. One, why are you, an eighteen-year-old graduate, talking to me, a fifteen-year-old High School student? You're ?"

"Simple, really. You changed from a simple minded Videogame addict to someone who found the purpose of life. I still have no idea what I should do with my life... I have no useful talents... neither do you but you still seemed happy when you changed." Roy smiled

"Oh gawd, you make it sound so fucking gay." Jean grumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing! Ok, two, how the hell can you believe a story about me going to a magical world and fucking a bunch of horny talking ponies?! I mean don't you find that a little bit disturbing?" Jean asked, pointing at his friend.

"Again, simple. It would take something drastic to change you... This seems just weird enough to do it!" Roy beamed at Jean. He walked over to the other side of the table and placed his hand on the shoulder of his younger friend. "I really wanted to find out what did it for you in hopes of finding a way to get my own purpose." The two's eyes met and held. Roy's cerulean eyes burned with a passion Jean had never seen before. Jean swiftly turned away and slapped Roy's hand from his shoulder.

"Fucking don't touch me you shit weasel!... *Sigh* I'm sorry...that thing with Bubble fag has me on edge. I...kinda have another problem buzzing in my head more than Navi." Jean said

"What's that?"

"I don't know if I made the right decision. I mean...as much as I hate to admit it but...I really loved it there..." Jean said picking up his backpack from the dusty ground.

"Where are you going?" Roy asked. Jean turned away from him as he slung his backpack over his right shoulder.

"Well, I have to go pick up my sister. Don't be such a fag. I told you all I could remember. I even told you about that shit with Bubble bitch." Jean said before walking away.

**...Streets of East Bay...**  
Jean walked slowly down the semi crowded sidewalk with his hands in his pockets. The sun that had shown proudly in the sky, slowly dipped into the horizon. The streets painted in orange by the glow of slowly fading sun. The wind blew in steady streams across the body of the many walkers.

"Well, this day totally su-" The cellphone in Jean's pocket rang, causing him stop and dig into his right pocket. He then pulled it out and held it to his right ear.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Jean, I just wanted to let you know that I already picked up your sister and I'm on my way to pick you up." Jean's mother spoke.  
"O-Okay. What happened?" Jean questioned.  
"It's nothing Jean, I just felt it would be safer if I picked you up for a little while." His mother said. The concern in her voice stopped Jean from questioning her any further.  
"Okay mom. Well I actually left school a couple of minutes ago." Jean said looking for the street sign.  
"Where are you?" His mother asked.  
"On the corner of 63rd Street and San Pablo." Jean said as he slowly walked towards the nearest bench and sat down.

"I guess this means no more going out to Midnight releases." Jean thought as his mother continued talking.

**...Roy's Bedroom, later that night...**  
_Talking ponies... can that even really exist? _Roy thought as he lay in his bed, dark brown hair wet from his shower. _I know I said Jean wasn't crazy but how else can one explain that level of fantasy? Especially one of a magnitude as large as this...To affect him so much... I just don't know..._

**...Jean's House...**

"I'm so happy that your home big brother..." Rena remarked, her eyelids struggling to stay open.

"Me too, sis..." Jean replied.

_Or am I... I just don't know..._

**...Jean's Dream...**  
A black pegasus was strutting down the town square of Ponyville. As he walked, the heads of the mares he passed turned towards him, disregarding their previous action. The pegasus walked with purpose, though he was not entirely sure what he was doing

_Why am I here again?! I left! I put all of this behind me yet here I am... What the fuck is going on!? I don't even know where the hell I'm going... wait a minute... is that...!_

The pegasus's green mane flowed just like the leaves of the tree before him. His eyes traveled down the trunk of the tree until they fell on a door whose wood was not of the same tree. As his hooves approached, the door slowly opened. A purple mare looked out and saw him approach, her eyes, tear stained, widened and for what seemed like the first time in many moons, she smiled.

_Twilight! _The thought resounded through the head of the pegasus.

_JEAN!_

**...Jean's Bedroom, the next morning..**

"Big Brother! Wake up!" Rena cried out from Jean's bedside. Jean threw open his eyes and jolted awake.

"Wh-what's wrong!? Is the Midnight Channel real? Who was the victim?" He stammered.

"Are you ok?"

"NO! I-I mean yes." Jean said as he turned to the clock.

_Fucking 2 am?_ Jean thought

"...sorry..." She said, quietly. "I just didn't want you to be mad at me..." Jean's anger subsided as he heard those words.

"I would never be mad at you Rena." Jean said as his right eye twitched

"I'm really sorry big brother but you seem so much more sad lately and I couldn't help but wonder... Did I do something wrong?" Rena asked, her eyes beginning to tear up.

"O-Of course not! I just need to get over my losses. My KDR went down and I've lost a couple of rounds in Tekken 6.." Jean said, hugging his sister. "Why would you ever think that you did something wrong?"

"I just want to make sure. Can I ask you another question big brother?" Rena looked up at Jean.

"Yeah sure." Jean said releasing her.

"Why did you stop eating meat?" Rena questioned looking up to Jean with worry.

"Because... umm... Because..."

_"I understand that where you come from, you … eat … animals... But, could you not eat any of mine... please?" _  
_"Which ones are yours?"_  
_"Umm... all of them..."_  
_"Oh...fuck...I mean ok then, I-I can do that!" _  
The conversation echoed through his head.

"I forgot...It's nothing Rena. Just a bit of lag..." Jean finally concluded.

"Oh..." Rena said, obviously not convinced.

"Why don't you go off to bed, sis? I am fine." Jean said giving Rena an assuring smile.

"If you say so... Good night big brother..." Rena said as she hopped off the bed. As soon as she left, Jean threw his head down onto his pillow.

_"I fucking made the right decision. I belong here! That's fucking it! Starting tomorrow I'm going back to my old self. I'll eat more meat than Chie!" Jean resolved within his mind before lying down in his bed._

**…East bay Park. Midnight ...**

"WOW! THIS PLACE IS SO... dull..."

"Pinkie! Thats rude!"

"But, Twilight, its so dark! There isn't any color anywhere!"

"We aren't here for sight seeing, we are here to-"

"GET OUR HUSBAND BACK!" Pinkie shouted.

"NO! And shush! We are here to check on him. IF he doesn't want to come back, I won't drag him." Twilight scolded.

"And while we are here, I can get some whipped cream on my Pinkie Pie!"

"NO! We can't do anything to force his decision. I need to know if he actually misses me... US!" Twilight blushed. Pinkie looked at Twilight with a confused face. "..."

"...Okie...Doki...Loki..." Pinkie said, slowly backing away from Twilight. "OKAY! Lets go find him!" As she was about to dash away, Twilight bit into her tail.

"Wait. Don't you think the humans here might look at us strangely?" Twilight explained. "It will be pretty hard to find Jean if we attract a bunch of attention."

"Oooooooooh" Pinkie said, and grabbed a nearby bush, slamming it onto Twilight. "There! problem solved!"

"*sigh* No... Lets try this..." Twilight's horn began to glow. A bright light filled the park

"*gasp* That is so coool! I'm all white! And my hooves, theres five toes! AND THEY MOVE! And... what are these!? *Squish*" Pinkie threw her hands to her chest. Twilight threw hers to her forehead.

"Oh my gosh..." Twilight sighed. "Lets just try to find him."

"Ok!" Pinkie said as she turned and tried to take a step forward. She found herself face-first in the ground in a matter of seconds.

"Are you okay?!" Twilight asked.

"mmffgumphl!"

"Pinkie? I can't understand you..." Twilight sighed as Pinkie peeled her face from the ground.

"I said, 'mmffgumphl!'"

"…" Twilight rolled her eyes and gave a short chuckle as she walked down the hill towards the lights, with Pinkie bouncing along her side.


	2. Reaching Level 1

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late post guys, Titanfall happened. So this is the last chapter from the original we( me and two others) will be using to start this re-boot. To go into detail about the specific reason why I am doing this is in the original Twist in Fate 2, there were a lot of things I felt were missing. The first being introduction of new characters. Especially the ones from Jean's past. The other being that while having Jean be consistently mean is fun to do, I felt that there need to be somewhat of a change to him. But not too much, after all he is a character you guys love to hate. (I hope I am not hitting the nail on the head. :( This was me IRL.) Anyway I have some stuff to do and I have to make sure to get them done to allow myself to get the next chapter done from scratch. So enjoy if you haven't already. **

Pinkie hummed as she and Twilight walked bare-footed on the grass to the sidewalk five feet in front of them. Their naked bodies were only shown by the moonlight above. Once the two finally reached the brightly lit streets, the two stopped and stared, astounded. The many dark buildings loomed in silence above them.

"Whoa!" Pinkie gasped as she walked absent mindedly across the street. Twilight noticed this and pulled her back by her arm.

"Pinkie! Don't just walk out like that! We could easily get lost." Twilight said before looking left and right.

"Sorry, Twilight, but I've never seen buildings like these before." Pinkie smiled. Before Twilight could talk a car quickly passed by them causing them to jump back in shock.

"Wh-wh-what was that?" Pinkie mumbled hiding behind Twilight.

"I-I don't know." Twilight gasped as the two slowly backed away into the park.

"Oooh whee! What are you fine, young things doing out here." A man's voice called from their left.

"Hey, human! My name is Pinkie Pie and this is my friend, Twilight. We're looking for our husband Jean. Do you know where he is?" Pinkie asked.

"Pinkie! Why did you tell him th-"

"Jean huh?" The old bum asked as he took a step into the light. Both Twilight and Pinkie scrunched up their face in disgust. The old man's face was covered in dirt and his clothes were nothing more than just a blue tattered blanket. His arms stuck through the one of the many tears of the blanket as did his head.

"Urm...never mind Mr. Human...thing. We'll continue our search else where." Twilight said as she and Pinkie slowly backed into the park.

"Wait! I-I-I can show you where he is. All I ask is for...hehe... a little reward in return. Like maybe...you." The old man said pointing his right skeleton-like index finger at Twilight. The bum licked his lips as he limped as fast as he could towards them. Without a second thought Pinkie and Twilight ran as fast as they could into the moonlit park.

"Come back!" The bum yelled, limping after them with outstretched arms and a drooling mouth.

"Twilight, do something!" Pinkie yelled. Twilight looked back to see the bum slowly disappearing from their sights as they fled deeper into the park.

"I don't need to...we lost him." Twilight said as she slowed herself down. Pinkie joined her as they doubled over gasping for air.

"I guess...not every*huff* human is as cute as Jean." Pinkie said, almost out of breath. Twilight nodded as she stood up and looked behind her.

"I-I think we should make camp here and search for him in the morning." Twilight said as she held out her hands in front of her.

"Okie-doki-loki." Pinkie said. Twilight closed her eyes as her hands began glowing a light purple.

"Ooooh." Pinkie gasped as a purple beam shot from Twilight's hand onto the the grass in front of them. Within seconds after the light subsided a brown tent stood before them.

"That's... so cool, Twilight! I didn't know you can do magic with your human hooves." Pinkie said watching Twilight's hands as the purple light vanished.

"These are not called human hooves, Pinkie, these are arms and the ends of them are called hands." Twilight explained.

"What about these? *squish* *squish*" Pinkie asked fondling her chest. Twilight rubbed the bottom of her chin as she looked at her's then Pinkie's.

"I am not exactly sure. My books only show male humans. They call them breasts but I have no idea about their function..." Twilight said before reaching her right hand out towards Pinkie's breast. Pinkie stared at her in confusion.

"Um, Twilight...what are you doing?" Pinkie asked as Twilight groped her right breast.

"I just wanted to know what yours felt like...and why are they slightly bigger than mine are?" Twilight questioned. Minutes later she retracted her hands and looked back towards the tent.

"Well, I'll find the answer after we find Jean." Twilight said before crouching down and crawling into the tent.

"I hope we do soon. Using my front hooves and cucumbers are so boring. I miss seeing Jean's face when he sho-"

"Pinkie, stop talking and just get some rest." Twilight said as she rolled out her sleeping bag. Pinkie joined her in the tent.

_"Jean, if you can hear me. You better not be cheating on me." _Twilight thought.

**...Jean's House...**

Jean quickly sat up and stared into the darkness of his room.

"Th-that...sounded like...Twilight's voice. That's fucking impossible...No more Red Bull's before going to bed." Jean said laying back down.

**...Morning. East Bay, California, Roy's House...**

The sound of the alarm filled the room before Roy's hand could come crashing down on the snooze button.

"...Arrgh..." He groaned as he rolled from the bed. He misgauged the distance and fell face first to the ground. "Fuck! ...God Dammit... What a screwed up way to wake up..."

He pushed himself up and limped to the bathroom, running through his morning rituals and heading out the door. He stood outside for a second before heading in the direction of the East Bay High School. On the way, he passed the park. He turned and noticed a large tent near the woods. Confused, he approached the tent and listened.

"...arrgh! Get your hand off me!"

"But they're sooooo soft and fluffy! Kinda like cotton candy! I wonder what they taste like?"

Roy's eye's widened as he backed away.

_Well then... I can cross that off of my list of things I never thought I would hear..._ He thought and looked down at his watch. _SHIT! I'm gonna be late!_ He took off running in the direction of the school.

**...Morning. East Bay, California, The Park...**

"Fucking going to be late. Fuucking got woken up twice. I fucking hate my life!" Jean shouted as he ran as fast as he could past the park with his notebook in hand.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Twilight questioned as she poked her head out of tent.

"Oh my gosh! That sounded like Jean!" Pinkie said hopping out of the tent causing Twilight to fall face first into the now wet grass.

"Jean! JEEEEAAAN!" Pinkie yelled before Twilight covered her mouth.

"Shhhh! Pinkie don't yell so loud we don't want to draw too much attention." Twilight said dragging Pinkie back into the tent.

"We can't just run out like that Pinkie. We have to devise a well thought out plan." Twilight said as a note pad magically appeared in front of her.

"Okie doki-"

"Please stop saying that." Twilight interrupted covering her mouth again.

"Now let me concentrate as I try to read Jean's mind. If I'm lucky this would also allow me to see where he is." Twilight said before closing her eyes.

**...English Class, East Bay High School 4 hours later...**

"In the Monkey's Paw, Mr and Mrs. White made wishes that they soon regretted. Their wishes were made without thought. Take for example Mr. White's wish. He wished for money but didn't specify how he would obtain it. The result? His son's life." The caucasian male teacher paused as he slowly closed the textbook in front of him.

"Let me impart upon you another life lesson, class. This story can apply to each and every last one of you." The teacher said before standing up from his chair.

"Oh my fucking gawd another fucking cutscene. For fuck sakes who does he think he is? Yoda? Ermm The force you must use." Jean thought as he rested his elbow on his desk.

"Many people wish for things without knowing the consequences. Some wish for money...others wish for love. Now, you may think you can't get things by wishing for them but you're only half right. There are times within life when those wishes comes true. Money, love, happiness, but there's always a cost. Something for you children to think about. Your wishes can come true but there will always be a cost." The teacher said before returning to his seat. The lunch bell rung a few seconds later. All the students began gathering their things and headed to the door.

"Remember class you'll get your test back Thursday. For those who think they didn't pass. You may do the extra credit that I wrote here on the board." The teacher said. Jean stared blankly at his desk.

"Wishes huh? Could that reall- What the fuck am I thinking! My wish could not have sent me to Equestria. There's no way I wished to go to a place like that. That's it no more listening to this fucktard's life lessons." Jean said before gathering his backpack and heading towards the door.

After waiting in the long line, Jean gathered his lunch and sat down at his table.

"Hey"

"WHAT THE FUCK!? Roy? Oh my gawd, I didn't send you a friend request fagget, so get out of my party!" Jean asked, startled.

"I need to talk to you."

"Oh, fuck you're not coming out of the closet are you? I should've known you were a fag!" Jean said scooting away from Roy.

"No, that's not it, just listen. I walked by the park this morning-"

"*gasp* but the professor said to never walk in tall grass!" Jean said, immensely sarcastic.

"And I saw a tent-"

"did you find Lyndis?"

"...Who?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? You don't know... Actually... I'm not surprised..."

"... should I be offended?"

"Yes, fuck beans you should be offended to the point you start questioning you manhood and think about handing out handjobs behind a Taco Bell." Jean said before picking up his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Let me file that away... Anyway, I went over to it and listened-"

"Good Job, you fucking pedo."

"and I heard two girls inside."

"... … … Go on."

"And I think you know what I heard."

"No, I don't dumb fuck! But who gives two shit nuggets what they said. Did they sound hot!?"

"Yeah."

"Then what the fuck are we still doing here?"

"umm...class?"

"Fuck class! Don't be a fucking noob! There's hot sounding girls in a tent in a park, shit lips. We have to go over there. They're probably horny as hell!"

"I can see your point, to the park then?"

"No shit, you stupid fuck!" Jean yelled, drawing the attention of the whole cafeteria as he and Roy walked out.

… **20 mins later East Bay Park...**

"Anything Twilight?" Pinkie asked stretching out her arms.

"No." Twilight said opening her eyes.

"Is this it?" Jean asked as him and Roy quickly approached the tent. Roy nodded. Jean slowly brought his ear towards the tent and listened. Twilight and Pinkie Pie froze in place

"I don't hear anything shit face!" Jean said.

"Well, they must be asleep." Roy shrugged. Jean stood there for awhile before backing away from the tent.

"Okay, well check it out." Jean commanded.

"What? Shit no, there might be something else in there." Roy protested.

"Oh my gawd dude, stop being a pussy and check the fucking tent!" Jean commanded. Roy shook his head.

"Is that Jean? JE-" Twilight quickly covered Pinkie's mouth.

"Did you...hear that?" Roy asked. Jean stood still, his eyes wide open in shock.

"I-it can't be." Jean mumbled slowly backing further away.

"Dude, where are you going? They fucking know you?" Roy asked.

"I-I fucking made the right decision! Stop fucking toying with me!" Jean yelled before running away. Seconds later Pinkie Pie hopped out of the tent and pulled a shocked Roy into a hug.

"Hey Jean! We missed you so much." Pinkie said slipping her right hand into Roy's pants.

"Pinkie... I don't think that's Jean." Twilight said climbing out of the tent. Pinkie looked Roy over and jumped back.

"Oops!" Pinkie smiled.

"No, its definitely ok... I can be Jean." Roy replied, somewhat star struck.

"Who are you?" Twilight asked.

"Oh! How rude of me! My name is Roy, Roy Fury." He said.

"Awww... we thought you were Jean..." Pinkie said, a frown crossing her face.

"You actually just missed him... He tore off about 5 seconds before you and I became acquainted." Roy commented, his eyes wandering to Pinkie's unobstructed chest.

"Wait... you know Jean?" Twilight inquired.

"... what? I mean! Yes, Yes I do." He responded, eyes wandering once again.

"Oh! Well then, perhaps you can help us... but first... what are you doing?" Twilight asked, noticing his center of focus.

"Oh, just enjoying the view..." Roy answered.

"Of what, silly? Its just a field and some trees!" Pinkie asked, relatively cheered after hearing that they had made progress in their search.

"Well, I do see a field and trees, but I also see two gorgeous women, missing any form of clothing." Roy replied. "It really is quite beautiful!"

"Clothing?" Twilight asked staring confused at the young men. Roy smiled and nodded.

"Who cares about that! Our husband was here! Which way did he go!? I have a surprise for him!" Pinkie shouted throwing confetti in the air and jumping up and down. Roy watched, open mouthed, as her size D breasts bounced up and down.

"What are you doing?" Twilight asked.

"Watching art in motion." Roy shot back, not moving his eyes at all.

"What? …Wait...Aha! You must know what those...these..." Twilight moved her hand to her own breasts."... are... right?" At this, Roy looked up suddenly and stared at Twilight.

"Wait... you don't know?"

"Nope! But they sure are soft!" Pinkie chimed in as she stopped bouncing. "See?" She hopped over and grabbed Roy's hand, forcing it, without much resistance, to her chest. Roy's eyes widened in shock.

"Well...umm...yes...your breasts are...very...extremely...enticingly soft..." Roy hesitantly replied.

"I would assume these…'breasts'...strange name…have purpose outside of just 'being soft.'" Twilight pointed out, looking to Roy for an explanation. Roy tore his gaze from his hand to Twilight.

"Umm... Well, god, that's distracting. Purpose...RIGHT! Ok, they actually have two purposes. The primary one is to produce milk for infants," he looked at Pinkie's giant smile and a devious one graced his own lips. "but at the same time, in order for women to allow the infants to latch on, they double as an erogenous zone: a center of pleasure." With this, Roy brought his other hand up and began to massage the large orbs in front of him.

Twilight didn't notice this as she was too busy writing notes. Pinkie closed her eyes and began to moan holding onto Roy's arms as tight as she could. Roy's smile widened a little as he doubled his efforts, watching as Pinkie's smile reappeared. Taking this as consent, he slowly bent down and began to kiss down the side of Pinkie's neck. His kisses began to move closer and closer to her right breast and Roy felt as though his jeans shrunk in size. He replaced his right hand with his mouth to the great pleasure of Pinkie, as evidenced by her adorable exclamation. Without warning, she placed her hands on the back of Roy's head, urging him further. Understanding after a moment, the jobless right hand slowly made its way down Pinkie's side until it reached her hip. He dragged his fingers across her stomach and traced a few circles around her navel before it inched slowly south. Roy pulled his lips from Pinkie's aroused nipple and moved his lips down along the curve of her breast, dragging his tongue across her sensitive flesh. Pinkie's eyes shot open and she let out a gasp as his fingers met the slowly growing bud in her most sensitive region. Now thoroughly enjoying herself, Pinkie lifted her leg up to allow the fingers to send bigger and better waves of pleasure through her. In doing so, her thigh bumped against the zipper of Roy's jeans and she noticed that it returned the bump as Roy lightly moaned. She giggled to herself as she ran her fingers up his arms. She traced her fingertips along his chest and proceeded lower until they met with-

"PINKIE!" Twilight shouted startling the two. Pinkie quickly pushed herself away from Roy and smiled nervously.

"Sorry, I got kinda carried away... heheheh" Pinkie placed her hand on the back of her neck. "Whoops..."

"As did I... I feel as though I have overstepped my boundaries." Roy said. Twilight glared at Roy and Pinkie before she realized something.

"Well, I guess its ok, Roy... You did prove your point, I guess," she trailed off and swung her head to Pinkie. "But, you! You should know better! We are here to find Jean, not mate with humans!"

"Sorry, but it felt amazing! Like MMMM level amazing!" Pinkie shot back and tried to jump. "Oh no... Now I really need Jean..." She turned to Roy for an answer.

"Wait...you said Jean was your...husband, and that you weren't here for mating with humans? No way... He couldn't have been telling the truth. What are your names?" Roy pointedly asked.

"I'm Pinkie Pie!"

"And I am Twilight Sparkle. Why?"

"Holy. Fucking. Shit..." Roy looked at the pair in front of him.

"What?" Pinkie and Twilight asked in unison, concerned.

"H-he mentioned you two...and and...Rarity and Fluttersh-Oh my god I-"

"Jean told you about us!" Twilight gasped, grabbing Roy's shirt by the collar of his shirt, dragging him to eye level. "Did he say anything about...missing us!?" Roy stared at her than at Pinkie. Their eyes looked as if they were about to cry. Roy let out a sigh

_You lucky son of a bitch!_ Roy thought before gently rubbing Twilight's arms.

"He told me he regretted leaving you guys." Roy lied, concerned for the girls. Twilight stood silent. "He said that the reason he left was for his sister."

"SEEEEE! Jean still loves us!" Pinkie shouted hopping up and down.

_He better or I will!_ Roy thought.

"Roy, I need a favor. I haven't seen Jean in over 3 months...an-and...even though you told us what he said...I am still not convinced. I want to hear it from his mouth. I want you to go find him and bring him back to the park...right to that bench...but I don't want you to tell him we're here...I know it will be difficult but I want you to get Jean to...say...I just want him to say what he really feels, okay?" Twilight said as she pulled her arms away from Roy's grasp.

"It might take me awhile but I'll find him. He couldn't have gone far." Roy said before turning away. He could here Twilight let out a quiet sniff, holding back tears.

_God-dammit Jean... I know you made a promise to your sister, but you've gone too far this time_


	3. I Still Love You

Author's note Akainyoface: I would like to welcome back Roy here. Helping me once again on this story. I would like to also give a thanks to L_Davinchi (I hope I spelled it right) for the edits. As Roy mentions below, the only thing we kept from the original chapter is the argument which felt like a good fit for this story. Since we were able to release this chapter on time I will take this as a sign of good fortune. As always everyone, enjoy this chapter and we will update again next Saturday.

RoyFury: Hello once again! I am back~ Sorry about my sudden disappearence last time, but i'll be here this time to the very end~! Enjoy the classic first true Face-Off a little bit different this time~

...4 years earlier...

The bus slowly squeaked to a halt outside of a house. The bus driver inside sighed amongst the happy chatter of middle school kids who were happily chatting about their day. The driver tapped the horn twice before slowly picking up his cup of coffee from a near by cup holder. No sooner did he take a sip, did a knock come from his door. He looked over to see a smiling Jean waiting for him to open the door. The driver did so.

"Good morning Jean, how's my favorite quiet student?" The driver asked. Jean sat down seat behind him.

"I am doing well." Jean nearly whispered. He gently grabbed a strand of his dreadlocks and twirled it around his finger. Behind Jean, a light brown skinned girl watched him as he and the bus driver continued their conversation.

Half way into the drive, a Caucasian kid who sat near her, tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped a little then turned to him.

"Don't that, Brad I'm-"

"Staring too hard at the quiet kid. Yeah I noticed. You like him, don't you?" Brad asked. The brown skinned girl shook her head then slumped back in her seat. The bus slowly came to a stop in front of the school house. Jean along with the other students stood up and headed out. Just as Jean turned around and waved bye to the bus driver, Brad tapped him on the shoulder. Jean quickly spun around.

"Hey man, what's up?!" Brad asked smiling. Jean stared back at him silent. Brad awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"Hi." Jean responded and slowly started to walk away.

"Hey wait up!" A girls voice called out from his left. Jean stopped and looked. Not too far away from where he and Brad stood, stood a light brown skinned girl wearing a black shirt and blue tight fitting pants. The moment the two eyes met, Jean felt his body get hot. Not knowing what this feeling was, Jean turn and ran away.

"Strange kid. You still like him, Jennette?" Brad asked. She shoved him away from her.

"I don't like him... I just want to... talk to him. He seems pretty lonely." Jennette remarked, still staring at the the direction Jean ran.

... Current. Inside of Gamestop...

Jean slowly walked down the aisle of the store chuckling to himself each time he saw a game he hated. The store clerk watched him annoyedly as Jean continued walking around.

"Dude, aren't you supposed to be in school?" The clerk asked. Jean stopped and looked at him.

"Dude, come on don't be a dick. I need to buy sometime till school's out. I kinda made a mistake a-"

"I don't give a shit. I'll give you five minutes before I call security." The clerk warned.

"Come on dude, that's so fucked up!" Jean groaned. The clerk picked up the phone causing the young teenager to quickly run out the front door.

"Yeah, you better run! … I fucking hate kids!" The clerk yelled. As soon as he turned the corner, Jean was met by a frowning Roy standing on the sidewalk with his arms crossed. Jean skidded to a halt, surprised to see the tall high school senior in front of him.

"How the fuck did you know where I was?" Jean questioned. Roy said nothing. The two stood there.

"Really? You just asked me that? You are a video game addicted teenager who skipped class, the nearest arcade is across the street from the police headquarters, and you have no money. How would I not find you?" Roy asked.

"Know it all." Jean grumbled.

"Jean, we need to talk." Roy said suddenly. He looked away.

"This is the only time I will say this in a polite way, Roy. I don't want to talk to you or those impostors. It was enough for me to leave there but now you want to play this stupid fucked up trick on me? I need a break, from you, from them, from that asshole sales guy at Gamest-"

"Hey... chill, I just wanted to talk about help about a game. Are you familiar with Halo?" Roy asked giving Jean a smile. Jean stared back at him.

I will have to play his game for a while. Roy thought.

"Seriou-Wait, why did you change tones so fast?" Jean asked.

"What do you mean?" Roy asked.

"You said we needed to talk and you looked pretty serious when you said that." Jean pointed out.

When the fuck did he become so observant? Roy thought.

"We-Well, I seriously wanted to know about Halo." Roy answered, swallowing hard. Jean studied him, running his excuse through his head.

"Are you sure? I am getting this, advancing the plot at Jean's expense, vibe from you dude and I don't like it." Jean said, staring at Roy.

"How about we go back to the park and talk about Halo and whatever the fuck happens in that game." Roy, suggested.

"Why the fuck do we have to go back there?"Jean asked. Roy sighed.

"Dude, its bad enough we are walking down the street where a lot of truant officers are." Roy pointed out. Jean shrugged.

"Fine, so where should I start?" Jean asked.

"Start with Halo 1." Roy answered. Jean cleared his throat as Roy led him to their destination.

...Fluttershy's House...

Fluttershy sighed as she watched Applejack and Rarity try their hardest to tend to the many animals that sat in the house. The sun outside had shown through patches of dark clouds. However, it gave little warmth to the life outside. The icy winds of winter had done its job in giving chills to all who made the unfortunate step out of their house, making sure nopony willing to move from the warmth of their couches. Fluttershy attempted to stand up to help Applejack carry a bag of feed from one room to the other but was stopped by Rarity.

"Oh, just let me help you a little with-"

"It's kind of you, darling, but its not necessary. We have everything... under... control." Rarity groaned, using her magic to lift another bag of feed slowly off the ground.

"I, um, see, but-"

"Don't ya worry none, hun. We can do this ourselves... we'd be done a whole lot faster whenever RD gets back from escrotin' that bear back to its home." Suddenly, Angel Bunny placed a bowl down on the couch next to Fluttershy. She smiled at the white bunny as she took a piece of lettuce from it.

"So *groan*... did you find yourself a suitable... stallion to help take care of you and the little one?" Rarity asked as she slowly lifted the same bag off the floor, setting it down a few inches farther towards her goal. Fluttershy swallowed but kept silent as she stuffed another piece of lettuce into her mouth. Her chewing slowed as if trying to avoid the question. Applejack felt an uneasiness in the yellow mare's silence and turned to her. Quickly, the shy mare hid her face behind her mane, staring sadly at her bowl full of lettuce and sliced tomatoes.

"Fluttershy?" Applejack called out. The only answer she got was a sniffle. Rarity quickly dropped the bag of feed upon hearing yet another sniffle.

"Oh, don't worry about it 'Shy my dear. There are plenty of-"

"I don't want anypony else..." Fluttershy whispered but it was loud enough for not only Applejack and Rarity to hear but for Rainbow Dash as well. The rainbow haired pegasus hovered outside and continued to listen to the three inside. Rarity sighed, Applejack frowned, and Rainbow Dash folded her hooves over her chest. The bite of cold winter air did little to the blue pegasus as anger slowly took over her mind.

"Hun, listen... There are a lot of better stallions out there for y-"

"We can't force her to stop loving him, Rarity." Applejack interrupted.

"What are we going to do? We can't just allow her to love a heartless idio-"

"It's okay guys... really... I can take care of this foal, myself, if Jean doesn't return." Fluttershy said, lifting her head and smiling. Her eyes did little to hide her sadness, tears still falling as she fruitlessly tried to chuckle but ended up sobbing. Both Rarity and Applejack rush to her side. Rainbow Dash readied herself to do the same but her face went hot with embarrassment. She took a deep breath while wiping a tear from her eye and fell to her hooves, slowly trotting towards the front door. After wiping her face for the finale time, Rainbow Dash opened the door and trotted inside.

...East bay park...

Jean and Roy continued to walk towards the tent with Jean still explaining the Halo universe. After stopping in front of tents opening, Jean stops mid sentence, turning to Roy and glaring at him.

"You teamkilling son of a bitch!"Jean growled. Roy turned to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jean quickly smacked it away.

"Calm down, I just need to-"

"Stop fucking around with me, Roy. This is a fucked up joke!" Jean yelled.

"Jean, calm down, I just wanna talk to you." Roy said, pointing to the bench seat pointing away from the woods. "Why the hell do you have to be so difficult?"

"Why the fuck did you lie to me saying you needed gaming help!?" Jean argued.

"I didn't lie, necessarily, there are two achievements I would love to have and they are the reason you need to sit the fuck down and listen!" Roy shot back.

"Two achievements, huh? You better not try anything or I'll face fuck you with a frag grenade." Jean said taking a seat.

"Alright... Let's talk." Roy said, joining him across the bench. He looked over Jean's shoulder and lowered his voice. "Have you ever played Fallout 3?"

"Shit yes, why?" Jean asked.

"Did you know that it is actually literally impossible to get 100% completion without at the very least five playthroughs?" Roy stated, placing an elbow on the table and cupping his forehead in his hand.

"What the fuck are you getting at noob? What is the fucking achievement you need to get?" Jean asked tapping his foot on the wet grass.

"Well, you see, in the first city, Megaton, I have two choices. I can work for this shady asshole and engage the bomb, killing all the residents, or I can not and keep a hold on the economic bonuses from the town, such as my first companion. Problem is, I keep going with my first promise to blow the bomb before I can be evil enough to gain the friendship of Jericho. I realized something though... everytime I do it, I gain the karma to realize what a benefit he would be, only its too late... I can't help but feel as if I perhaps kept a promise that hurt more people than it helped. Namely me and my progress." Roy explained as he brought his other elbow to the table, wrapping one fist around the other. After he spoke, he brought his fists to cover his mouth and looked down at the bench table-top.

"What t-...What the fuck kind of...That isn't an achievement dick breath! You're wasting m-m-my fucking time! I don't care about promises!" Jean said before quickly standing up. Just as Jean began to run, Roy stood and quickly grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Sit. The. Fuck. Down." Roy growled, glaring at Jean over his clenched hands, knuckles turning white.

"Let go of me dipshit or I'll shove an ACR down your throat and pull the trig-" Suddenly Jean found himself on his knees, Roy's hand clenched tightly on the back of his neck.

"I said sit, fuck-head." Roy snarled. "You. Will. Listen."

...In hiding...

"Oh my Celestia! We have to-"

"I think we can trust Roy... Jean has to learn, Pinkie, but if things get out of hand, I can use my magic to stop it."

… Outside the Tent …

"Yo-Let go of me you fucking pedo. I don't need your shit!" Jean yelled.

"I've heard that dirt tastes like shit. If you don't want your head shoved so deep into the ground that dirt is all you will taste for the next millenia, I suggest you seriously shut the mother-fucking hell up!" Roy roared. Jean paused for second then turned his head just enough to shoot Roy a defiant glare.

"Fine, but don't think you'll get to talk to me after this. I have had enough of people bothering me." Jean said.

"Oh. Is that so? You are getting tired of people bothering you. Last time I checked, you spend as much of your time as humanly possible bothering as many poor people as happen to be in your insectile presence. I didn't know that all of the people you ridiculed were simply bothering you. I was unaware that as I tried and tried to help you, I was simply bothering you. I couldn't fathom that the women who genuinely loved you were just bothering you with their affection. Perhaps now that you've pushed me away, you can be at peace. Now that that you damn near killed everyone that cared for you, maybe now you won't be bothered any longer. Now that you have no one else but your family, can YOU be happy now?!" Roy screamed into Jean's face.

"Shut the fuck up, dick wipe! You weren't there when...when I had to run home during 6th grade because some shit faced bully wanted my gameboy! You weren't there when I tried to make friends only to be betrayed by my so called new friends! My family we...were the only ones who comforted me. I wasn't always like this but then again you wouldn't know that. There was a time I tried being nice but you know what I got! Huh!? I asked for a fucking friend and all I got was fucking hacked aka beat down, nearly got my cock cut off, and my lunch money stolen. So yes, dipshit, I can be happy with only my...family. My sister never saw me as a loser...she was the first who said I was epic. I made a mistake running back here! You're just like the other kids. You just see me as a punching bag. Well, guess what I see you as? Shadows just like the ones in Persona. Just evil, fuck faced shadows." Jean said as he forcibly pulled himself away from Roy's grasp. He then stood up and turned to Roy.

"My life is hell enough, Roy...just leave me alone." Jean pleaded, wiping tears from his eyes. He then slowly turned away from Roy and began walking towards the street.

"I see." Roy whispered, eyes staring into the ground, hands at his side, still.

"Yeah. I don't think you fucking do." Jean whispered without turning.

"So, did Pinkie ever steal your lunch?"

"..." Jean froze.

"Did Applejack ever beat you up? Rarity ridicule your looks? Fluttershy betray you? Rainbowdash hurt you? Luna laugh at your games?"

"..."

"Is Twilight really just a shadow?"

"..."

"If she is, then keep walking. If she's not then turn around and face your decision."

"It's no easy route with you is it? Just like in Mass Effect, you have a choice to fucking let it go. You know. Not every quest needs to be done."

"You made the choice once. If you are so happy now, Jean, why is it you've yet to make the same one again?"

"I am a hardcore gamer, Roy...I am an ass most of the time...I may even appear lifeless at times but I do tell the truth. They never hurt me. In fact I fucking loved them all. So much that...I would even go against the promise of my sister to have another chance... but there are three fears I have...and sort of over-looked. I am still attached to my family, my video games,...and the prospect of being a father when the whole herd thing is done...but no matter how I try...I still want to go back." Jean said, setting down his backpack and reaching into it. He then pulled out a can of Red Bull and snapped it open.

"Wait." Roy called as he walked towards him, reaching in his own pack. Jean's arms stopped his drink half way to his mouth, but he did not turn. "I... I'm sorry, I regret my actions, but it was the only way to get you to listen. I have a few skeleton's from my own past that haunt me from time to time... perhaps we really aren't all that different in that respect."

Roy produced two cans of soda, a red can of Dr. Pepper and the dark green of mtn Dew. He offered the Dew to Jean. Twilight slowly emerged from the foliage behind the two with Pinkie in tow. They paused a few steps back from the boys, listening.

"I can understand the pain you have gone through, but are you just going to let your past destroy your future?"

"My future? Roy, I doubt they want me back...hehe...I doubt that same lighting bolt would bring me back. I doubt-"

"What is it you want, Jean?" Roy asked, taking the Red Bull from his hand and replacing it with the can of Dew.

"I want to be happy."

"So do they." Roy said as he smiled and took a hold of Jean's arm and turning him to face the way he had come.

"..."

"Jean?" A soft voice called. Jean turned and saw a naked teenage girl standing in front of him. Jean's eyes trailed from her sad expression, down her big round pair of breast, and stopped at her pussy. Twilight then crawled out of the foliage but did little to pull Jean's attention from the perky teen before him.

"Jean? Hello?" Twilight called out. Jean licked his lips. Twilight rolled her eyes and magically lifted a bucket water over his head. Puzzled, Pinkie turned to Twilight.

"Twilight what's wrong with Jeanie?" Pinkie asked. Roy took a step to side Twilight turned the bucket over, dumping all the cold water onto him. Jean quickly snapped out of his trance and wiped his eyes.

"What the fuck?" Jean exclaimed.

"You should be thankful that I dropped water and not my hoof erm I mean my hand to it." Twilight huffed. Jean blinked at her.

"Tw-Twilight?" Jean gasped.

"Aaaaaand Pinkie Pie!" The pink haired teen shouted before throwing her arms around Jean and pulling him into a deep kiss. Jean however quickly pushed her off of him. Pinkie stared at him in shock. Jean turned to stare at the ground, squeezing his hands into fists.

"Why… why for me…. why do you care so fucking much!" Jean said taking a few steps back. Pinkie and Twilight stared at Jean as he continued to walk backwards. Roy stopped him by placing his hand on his shoulder and slowly pulling him back towards the two.

"They came out here because they love you Jean. They sat in a tent bare naked waiting for you." Roy pointed out. Jean looked away.

"Jeanie?" Pinkie called out taking a step towards him. Jean stared at her than at Twilight.

"I-i said that-"

"You didn't want to be with us anymore. I remember but... do you really expect me to just forget the times we had back at Ponyville? You were... my first. The first stallion who listened to me outside of my brother. I felt that yo-"

"Do you still love us Jeanie?" Pinkie asked. There was silence between the four. Than without warning Jean pulled Twilight and Pinkie into a hug. Roy watched the three with an expressionless, somber gaze. He turned and started to walk back towards the town, ears honing in to the sounds of multiple sets of joyful tears. His expression turned to a small soft smile before his eyes darkened slightly, smile turning swiftly to a grin and shortly after a smirk as his bangs shielded his face from the afternoon sun. As he breached the edge of the park, he slipped his hands into his pockets and chuckled slowly to himself, slipping around the corner and out of sight of the reunion.

The three slowly parted from each others grasp but refused to step away. Before Jean could say a word, a cat-call startled them. Jean gasped realizing that the two loves of his life were standing in the field not wearing anything but a tearful smile.

"Oh, shit." Jean gasped again. "Roy we need to-" Jean stopped mid sentence noticing his 'friend' was gone. Jean scanned the park for the origin of the cat call. He found it. A bum in tattered clothing was slowly limping towards them.

Jean I-"

"Not now Twilight I need to get you two out of here." Jean inturrupted .

"Why?" Twilight asked .

"In the human world we wear clothes or at least here in America we do..." Jean explained.

"Oooh we! It took me damn'ner all night ta find you two fine things!" The bum yelled.

"You know this shit wad?" Jean asked.

"Yeno." Pinkie answered.

"Yeno?" Jean questioned. "Nevermind, we need to get out of here. Come on!" Jean said before taking the two's hand.

"Hey wait, brotha! We can share them! You can have the plain lookin' one and I get the pink haired one!" The bum pleaded, starting to stumble their way.

"Fuck off!" Jean shouted, before walking as fast as he could away from the hobbling bum, dragging the bare girls after him.


	4. Playing to See Me Lose

**Aka: Well Titanfall comes out Tuesday night, kudos to all who got it pre-ordered(like I did I can't Fucking Wait!) Dont worry the only thing that will slow down my progress is class work. T_T Anyway readers enjoy!**

**RoyFury: hehehehehehe~ I forgot just how much fun it was to write with akainYOFACE! Roy has undergone a bit of a redesign from the last time you saw him (if you saw him before) but I hope you like him anyway if not more~**

**...4 years earlier...**

Lunch time had arrived to the kids of East bay Middle School. The lunch bell rang throughout the empty halls and with it brought many happy, cheering students; many ran out of their classrooms to meet their friends and head out to either the lunch room or the playground outside. The once cold, almost winter-like winds that plagued the morning now gave away to the warm blue skies above.

Jean sat outside on one of the concrete steps that led into the school watching silently at the other kids as they happily play tag or dodgeball. Jean giggled to himself upon seeing a skillfully thrown ball hit an unsuspecting kid.

"Hey." A soft, familiar voice called out from behind him. Jean turned around to see the girl he had seen this morning but had run away from. She smiled at him before taking a seat near him. Jean's heart began to thump hard as his eyes traced over her form. He didn't know why but the way her pants took form around her body seemed to make him feel funny. His eyes went from her leg up to hey shapely behind as it seemed to squish against the concrete. He imagined how soft her butt was and what

"Looking for something, dude?" The girl asked. Jean's eye went wide and his face went hot again as he quickly turned his face away.

"So-sorry, I-I-I didn't mean to stare at you."Jean studdard.

"My name is Jennette, nice to meet you." She giggled, holding out her hand. Jean turned to her. Her smiling face slowly put Jean at ease and after a moment, he slowly reached out a hand to her and gently grabbed her hand.

"My name is... Jean." He introduced himself. They shook hands quietly staring at each other.

"What a relief. I thought I was gonna have to chase you down." Jennette sighed, jokingly. Jean swallowed hard.

"Sorry I ran away, I'm not use to... other people... yet." Jean apologized, looking embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. I get that a lot." Jennette said jokingly. Jean chuckled, not noticing that Jennette had scooted closer to him. There was then a brief silence as the two noticed they were still holding hands. Just as the light brown skinned girl was about to say something, a boy tapped Jean on the shoulder. He looked up to see the same boy who spoke to him after he got off the bus this morning.

"Hey, nice to see you're in a talking mood. The way you ran from us last time made it seem like you had a dragon egg." The boy laughed patting Jean on the back.

"S-sorry I-"

"Dude, its cool. Hey, Jennette maybe you and your new boyfriend would like to join me for a quick 1v1." The Boy asked. Both Jean and Jennette blushed before letting each other hands go. The boy laughed at the site of their embarrassment.

"What's a 1v1?" Jean asked, suddenly.

"Brad here brings his Xbox to Mr. Jones room to play Halo." Jeanette explained. "You know how to play, right?"

Jean nodded.

**...Back to current time. Jean's backyard...**

Jean slowly opened the door and peeked his head inside. So far the only witness to his secret entry was a barbecue grill. Jean then tiptoed inside and motioned for the two to follow. Twilight and Pinkie followed suit with their arms covering their chest. Pinkie shivered as her bare foot hit the wet grass.

"Jean, are we there yet?" Pinkie asked. Jean nodded.

"Yeah, I just have to check and see if my mom is home." He answered.

"Good, cause I don't like the way every pony was looking at us. Good thing I am still able to use my magic." Twilight sighed. Jean laughed quietly as he went to the sliding glass door and pulled it to the side. He then disappeared behind the white curtains.

"So, should we tell him?" Pinkie whispered.

"We have to... but now wouldn't be a good time. Especially since a lot has happened today." Twilight pointed out. Jean then reappeared from behind the curtains and motioned the two to come in. Twilight and Pinkie both happily ran in after him with Pinkie jumping on top of Jean.

"Finally, its been so long since we seen each other! Hey since we're here alone maybe we could have a "Welcome Back" party!" Pinkie shouted excitedly before quickly turning contemplative. "….or would it be a "We Finally Found You" party?!" Before Jean could answer, Pinkie kissed him deeply on the lips. Twilight cleared her throat, bringing a sudden stop to Pinkie's assault.

"Before Pinkie takes her fill of you, I want to know why you did you do what you did. What made you want to leave us in the first place?" Twilight demanded, her arms moving from censoring to cross. For a second Jean didn't say anything, the sensation of regret and guilt mixed with the feeling of pleasure from Pinkie's large bottom on top of his crotch didn't allow him to find the answer.

"What's wrong, Jeanie?" Pinkie asked, unconsciously grinding on top of him.

"It's because of my sister, Twilight. She needed me and I couldn't just leave her here..." Jean finally answered. He then gently pushed Pinkie away from him before his regret could turn into lust. Twilight sighed as he and Pinkie stood up. Jean swallowed hard seeing both curvy teens bare naked in front of him.

"Why in the wide, wide world of Equestria did you not tell us that before?" Twilight asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Jean's excitement began to show but the only person to know this besides him was Pinkie.

"You think you could maybe... place your hand a bit lower?" Jean asked. Twilight rolled her eyes at him.

"Jean. Focus, I just asked you a question. I am happy that you find Pinkie and I attractive... but if you want either of us to continue... liking you... You'll be truthful." Twilight explained placing her other hand on Jean's other shoulder. Jean stared at her again in silence. Her dark purple eyes seemed to stare deeper into him, giving Jean the false truth that she already knows the answer.

"I felt that it would be awhile... before Rena would be ready for me to leave her, but I never meant to hurt you guys. I... " The front door quickly opened stopping Jean's answer.

"Hello?" A voice called. Jeans eyes went wide.

"Shit! it's my mom!" Jean panicked.

"Your mom?!" Both Pinkie and Twilight gasped. Jean placed his hands on both Twilight's and Pinkie's mouth.

"Shhh, this is the the last thing she needs to see." Jean whispered.

**…Roy, Home Depot, Eastbay, California…**

Slowly Roy looks around the store, glancing at the variety of items. The display of hardwoods and panelling giving him ideas on how best to use them. He sighs as he looks down, reaching into his back pocket to pull out his wallet. Opening the billfold he looks at the meager set of ones before letting out a "tch" and replacing the leather. He shakes his head and sighs as he walks out into the empty early afternoon street. He pulls his new black hoodie closer to him, having gone home for a moment to dress for the suddenly cool wind of Eastbay Winter. His jeans rustle in the breeze while his head turns left and right. Pulling the hood up and over his head he begins walking north towards a small newspaper stand. His right hand pulls the point of his hood down over his eyes before joining his left in the stomach pocket warm clothing. His fingers dance across the smooth surface of his new toy… he had used the last of his spare cash to purchase it and he regretted nothing. His lips curved up and his fingers twitched in anticipation. His steps quickened for a moment before he took a deep breath and calmed himself. Sooner than he would have liked he heard the unfamiliar voice of the old man behind the wooden booth greeting him.

He couldn't help but chuckle.

How…. Naive~.

**...Rarity...**

The day was now slowly winding down with the grey clouds were getting put in place by the pegasi above. Rarity gasped upon noticing a drip of water had fallen onto her mane.

"No! Not yet!" She screamed before galloping as fast as she could not looking at where she was going. Suddenly, her face collided with a flank, causing both her and the flank's owner to fall to the ground. The blue stallion quickly picked himself off the ground and turn to see the white mare sprawled out on the ground in front of him.

"So, I am guessing this is your way of hitting on me~?" The stallion laughed.

"That joke is almost as bad as your body odor, you rude colt you." Rarity responded. The blue stallion only laughed harder.

"I guess I deserve that, the name is Blaze. What's yours?" He asked. Rarity rolled her eyes.

"Maybe if you help me up like a mature gentlecolt should, I'll tell you." Rarity groaned. Blaze offered his hoof allowing Rarity to pull herself up. She then dusted herself off.

"My name is Rarity and I need to get to my boutiq-" She stopped noticing an umbrella near Blaze's hind leg. Without warning she took it from him and opened it. Shielding herself from the light drizzle that had suddenly started

"That's my um-"

"I figured it was, since you got in my way and since you are a stallion, you wouldn't mind escorting little ol'me to my boutique would you?" Rarity asked, batting her eye lashes at him. Blaze blushed not able to say a word.

She's so beautiful. Maybe I can get her to join my herd. He thought before taking the umbrella and holding it above her.

"Thanks cutie, now follow me." She cooed.

That was close. I almost got my mane wet. Rarity thought, as the two slowly made their way to her house.**  
**


	5. Strategy Guide

**Author's note: hey all this is Akainyoface. Sorry about the long wait. Yeah yeah, it's here don't be a teamkiller. Anyway, the reason I took so long on this is due to the fact that college got in my way. (get use to hearing that as my excuse because you'll hear it a lot.) Quick note here, I edited this chapter myself so if you see any mistakes don't be afraid to point them out, just shoot me a pm and I will fix it as fast as possible. That's it! Enjoy this chapter and the next one comes out next Saturday.**

**...Eastbay Park 1:45pm, Monday, November 21st, 2011…**

Roy sits alone in the park bench he and Jean had fought next to earlier that day. The same one the two had conversed over a few days prior. The unspent toy continue to rest, heavy in his pocket as he pulls his hood back with his left hand. His right withdraws from the ground a small paper sack. He lays it on its side and reaches in, pulling forth a wrinkled but obviously new dollar bill. He continues occasionally pulling a five or ten dollar note. As he counted to himself, making piles on the bench, his mind began to wander…..

**...Eastbay Highschool, 3:55pm Friday March 4th, 2011…**

Roy stretched as he made his way to the main doors of the High School. The other children rushed around the Junior, eager to get home or hang out with friends. He had no such plans, simply content on meandering along the ocean of bodies. A loud shout brought his attention to the lockers near the doors.

"That's bull, you can't beat me in a 1v1!" Jean shouted. The other boy chuckled to himself.

"I bet you my lunch money I can!" The boy yelled back.

"Deal I bet my lunch money I will wipe the floor with your ass in any game you choose!" Jean laughed, holding out his right hand. The boy took his hand and shook it.

Roy scoffed and shook his head.

"Piece of shit gamer…. such a "holier than thou" bullshit attitude… Someday… someday you're gonna get smacked in the face by reality….. someday…. someday….. someday…

**...Jean's house...**

As quickly as he could, Jean rushed the two girls back outside before his mother could enter the living room.

"There you are, what the hell are you doing home so soon and why am I hearing people say you were running down the street with two naked girls?!" His mom questioned, Jean swallowed hard.

"Well, uh... you know people always start rumors, mom an-"

"What are you doing home so early?" His mother questioned again. Jean blinked at her than let out a sigh.

"Well, I was... feeling a bit down... I still remember the time I was kidnapped and I sort of broke down during lunch so I was sent home." Jean lied. His mother narrowed her eyes at him.

"Do you have proof of this and where are those two naked girls everyone's talking about?" His mother asked. As Jean searched the room around him for answers, a letter when suddenly popped into his hand neatly folded into a perfect square. He brought the paper into view and began unfolding it. His mom then walked over to him and snatched it from him then looked it over. She sighed before pulling her son into a loving hug.

"I'm sorry I doubted you. But let me warn you, if I hear you are messing around with more than one girl I will beat your little behind in front of them." She said before pulling away.

I think I just shit myself a little. Jean thought.

"I'm going to take a shower, we'll talk more later." With that the mother slowly walked up stairs. Jean stood silent until he heard the door shut and the click of the lock. Jean looked at the wall clock near him.

I got 20 minutes before dad gets here. He thought as he walked over to the sliding glass door where both Pinkie and Twilight were hiding behind. He slid it open and motioned again for the two to walk inside.

"I guess you guys are here to bring me back?" Jean sighed, watching the two make their way inside. For a while there is no answer only the sound of the door made noise as Jean closed it.

"Do you even want to come back?" Twilight asked suddenly. Jean turned to them, he was about to say something but noticed the two were shivering. He scratched the back of his head.

"Come on, I need to get you guys into some clothes." Jean urged. Pinkie and Twilight followed him silently.

Why are you avoiding my question? Twilight asked mentally, shocking Jean. He looked at her in silence and merely urged her to just follow him.

**...?...**

"I should've know allowing him to make decisions was going to end up like this. So far all my plans have been shot because he refuses to mature. I should've teleported him and that girl at the sametime." An annoyed voice whispered. Zecora laughed.

"Your first mistake was not not taking the boy and his mate. The mistake you made was choosing a boy with now brain." The zebra said, before breaking out into a laughing fit again.

"Mistake or not I have little time left and I need a replacement." The voice sighed.

"Then leave me to tend to this embarrassment." Zecora said before walking out the hut.

**...Night Time, kitchen. Jean's house...**

Jean, his mother, his father, and his sister all sat quietly at the table eating. Rena suddenly put her fork down and stared at her brother than at her mom. She stared back and nodded her head.

Hopefully my mom doesn't find out about Twilight and Pinkie living here. Jean thought.

Do you even want to go back? Twilight's voice echoed in his mind.

Do I? What if they stay here with me? Jean thought.

" So Jean, did you meet anyone new today?" The mother asked suddenly. Jean looked up at her for a second before shaking his head.

"Are you sure?" His mother pushed. Jean's dad looked up in confusion. Jean swallowed.

"No, today was a normal day. Except for the whole incident... thing" Jean lied. His mother sighed, then stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Jean and his father stared at each other.

"What the hell did you now?" His father whispered. Jean shrugged.

"I didn't do anything wron-"

"Who are they?!" His mom shouted. Jean turned around. His eyes went wide as he saw Pinkie and Twilight standing nervously standing in front of his mom. Both were wearing his shirt which were long enough to cover their thighs.

"Hiya Jeanie! Your sister found us like a pro." Pinkie announced.

"...Don't beat yourself up Pinkie." Jean said sarcastically, as he face palmed.

"Wow son, one girl wasn't good enough for you?" Jean's dad asked.

"Dad!" Jean groaned.

"Don't encourage him Michael, he's already in enough trouble!" His mother snapped.

"Your mothers right you're gonna have to choose one. I suggest you go for the pink haired one, it looks like she's got a nice big round-"

"Dad! It's not like that." Jean jumped in. His mother rolled her eyes.

"If it's not like that why is this one talking about wanting to play a game of 'fill the donut'?" The mother questioned.

"And what does a 'blowie' mean?" Rena pushed. Jean scratched the back of his head while his forehead began to glisten in sweat.

"Excuse me, but may I say something please?" Twilight spoke suddenly.

"Somebody better say something." The mother growled.

Twilight, what are you doing? Jean asked mentally

Your mother seems very upset. If I am correct your culture looks down upon a mate having several other mates right? Twilight said.

Right but-

"Mrs. Moore, I would like to apologize for our sudden intrusion. I can assure you that what you see now is not what you think. You see my sister Pinkie and I were going to take a shower at my house but my the drains are clogged. So I asked my colt- I mean boyfriend if he would allow my sister and I to take a shower here." Twilight explained. Jean's mother looked at her in confusion.

"You two were going to take a shower together?" The mother asked.

"It saves water Mrs. Moore." Twilight explained further. The mother nodded her head, convinced by the young girls explanations.

"I guess our sons preference are the Gothic looking ones. That's a big jump from Jennette." Michael sighed.

"Hush, Michael" The mother said before turning her attention back to Twilight "So you're dating my son?" The mother asked. Twilight nodded.

Jean whose Jennette? Twilight questioned. She didn't receive an answer.

"So wait, when did this take place and why is the pink haired one talking about blowies and fill the donut?" The mother asked. Twilight attention quickly shifted from Jean to the mother.

"About two hours ago and Pinkie is talking about-"

"Making pastries! I make them into games like blowie means blowing on the donuts to cool them off after they're done cooking and fill the donut means filling a donut with custard." Pinkie explained, cutting off Twilight.

"Are you two still virgins? " The mother asked. There was a brief moment of silence. His mother narrowed her eyes at Twilight.

"Yeah we are." Jean answered.

"That doesn't sound too assuring. Listen you three I will let you guys off with a warning only because there doesn't seem to be anything bad happening. But if this happens again I will tell your mother and Jean you know what will be coming. Now go to the bathroom and take off my son's clothes. Jean you stay down here with me, the last thing I need is a grandson right now." Jean's mom said. Twilight nodded in agreement and walked out the kitchen then upstairs with Pinkie following. Jean sighed as he slumped down in his chair.

"Jean, why are you helping them? They are brainwashing you." Rena whispered.

"I love them." Jean whispered back.

"Very proud of you son but why did you choose the purple haired one?" The dad asked.

"Cause she's... smart." Jean answered. The mother continued to stare at Jean unsure how she should be feeling.

"What are you guys whispering about? Hopefully your dad is telling about the error you made on bringing two half naked girls into this house." His mother said. Jean swallowed hard.

"Mom could I ask a favor pleases?" Jean smiled. His mother rolled her eyes.

"The only way I am letting those two spend the night is if you sleep on the couch while they sleep in your room with our doors open to make sure now rocking the bed happens." Jean's mother answered folding her arms across her chest.

**...Rarity's boutique...**

Night time had fallen in Equestria. All the ponies had long fallen asleep not witnessing Luna's moon she had risen not too long ago. The clouds had been moved by the weather pegasus a few hours ago allowing the full moon to shine uninterrupted. Rarity's boutique was bathed in the white shining light. It sat quietly amongst the water coated grass that reflected the moonlight. It was silent outside, not a soul willing to make a sound as if fearing it would ruin the peaceful moment following the rain.

Rarity had stopped talking noticing how beautiful the night was. Her memory of the previous storm was erased. A memory suddenly flooded her mind making the white unicorn sigh.

"You know," Rarity said, suddenly "Despite how he acted, Jean always knew how to make things romantic. When he would visit sometimes he and I would quietly watch the moon in the sky. He was very mean to all the stallions but... it was the romantic times at night that made me appreciate him. He even went as far as to say it was a mistake for him to come in between me and Spike... sorry I must be talking way too much." Rarity said, a tear slowly formed in the corner of her eye but she quickly wiped it away. Blaze sighed.

"No its alright. I knew he was a cool guy but for him to leave so suddenly... I think something must've happened that made him leave. You're a nice beautiful mare and a stallion would have to be crazy to leave you." Blaze said. Rarity blushed. He then thought back to when he last saw Jean. The two were talking about something he called a "video game" which sound familiar to him. Suddenly Blaze slipped into a flashback. He was in a different world. Looking around, he noticed two things. One, he was no longer a pony but he was something else. He didn't know what but it felt right to him. Two, he was no longer in Ponyville. He was sitting down on a bench somewhere amongst three other strange beings who walked on their hind legs. Humans, a word suddenly popped into his head. In his flashback he was talking to someone who sounded strongly like Jean. But his face was blurred.

"Blaze! Dear, are you alright?!" Rarity shouted in a panic. Blaze snapped from his flash back and found himself staring deeply into the white mare blue eyes. He blinked a few times.

"Sorry I need to go." Blaze said walking away.

"Oh, ok... what about your umbrella?" Rarity asked.

"I'll pick up tomorrow." Blaze said before galloping out the boutique. Rarity sighed before magically closing the door.

I don't know if I am going crazy or if I actually miss him. Rarity thought before blowing out the candle. In the dark, she slowly trotted upstairs.

**...3 years ago...**

Jean, Jennette, and Brad all sat together happily talking yesterday's events. Jean however was the quiet this, merely happy to make such friendly people.

"Dude, Jean! You should've told us how good you were in Halo! You kicked our butts yesterday!" Brad laughed before taking a sip of milk. Jean smiled.

"Halo is my favorite game." Jean said, his tone so low both Jennette and Brad could barely hear him. Before Jennette could say something another kid had sat among them.

"Hey what's up. Over heard you guys talking about video games. Mind if I join?" The asked. Jean stared silently at him while Jennette and Brad looked at each other. After a long pause the boy shifted in his seat.

"Sorry, my name is Daniel." He introduced himself, pulling out his Nintendo ds.

"Is that a Nintendo ds?!" Both Jean and Brad gasped. Daniel nodded. Jennette smiled as the two started introducing themselves to brown skinned boy. It didn't take long for her join in, happily sitting herself as close to Jean as possible to see the bright light of of the handheld game system. Jean noticed her advances but was too nervous to say anything about it.


	6. Capture Card

**Author's note: Hey, sorry for the long wait. The delay was school and life related. Anyway, I want to take this time and say what's up to all my new readers! I don't have too much to say other than, I can't fucking wait for Watch Dogs and E3 2014! On Behalf of RockingDoubleK and M1prisonbadboy(who both helped me on this chapter) ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. Next chapter should be up by Saturday, Sunday at the latest!**

_Jean who is she?_

_..._

_Jean I promise I won't get mad. I... I will understand if... you already found some pony else._

_Twilight I don't want to go into details about this._

_Why? _

_...She is part of something I rather forget. Along with the rest of them..._

**...The following Morning...**

"Good morning class, I will be your substitute teacher. My name is Mrs. Dawn and today, my little students, I will be introducing two new students before we go into the lesson plan. May I introduce Twilig-ahem, I mean Mary Sparkle and Pinkamena Pie." The teacher said motioning to the two girls who were standing near the front door. However, the students were too busy eyeing the teacher and her big bust. Her figure was flawless and her short skirt showed off her perfect shapely hips. Her blonde hair tied neatly into a bun. Jean swallowed hard as he and the other male students nervously tried to hide their excitement.

"Good morning everyone." Twilight smiled.

"Hello, human things!" Pinkie shouted before tossing up confetti into the air.

"Hello." The class in unison. The male students not fully paying attention to the two young girls.

"Pinkie, we're not supposed to-"

"That's quite alright, my new students, Pinkamena will clean that up after class. Now please take your seats." Mrs. Dawn said. Twilight nodded as she and Pinkie made their way to their seats. They both sat at a desk besides Jean with Twilight on his left and Pinkie on her right.

"How'd you like our introduction Jeanie?" Pinkie whispered. Jean didn't answer, he was too occupied by the teacher as she turned her back to the class to write her name on the board. Her curvy butt showed through her skirt. Jean could only imagine having his lap against her. Suddenly Twilight punched him in the shoulder snapping him out of his daze.

"Ow, dammit! What was that for?" Jean groaned rubbing his arm.

"You find her more attractive?" Twilight asked. Jean turned to her. She was frowning at him. Jean shook his head as his attention returned to the teacher.

"N-No I was just... admiring... how beautiful... her but-I mean handwriting is. Handwriting was what I meant to say." Jean stuttered. Twilight punched him again in the arm.

"Jeanie, I thought you liked us." Pinkie whined.

"Uh... I do." Jean said.

"Do you have something to share with the class?" Mrs. Dawn asked, as she slowly sat down. Jean swallowed hard.

_Sorry Jean. _Twilight said mentally.

_Don't worry, sort of use to this. _Jean responded.

"No, so-"

"Well then since you seem pretty excited this morning how about you come to the front and read this paragraph to start class." Mrs. Dawn ordered. Jean swallowed hard as he stood up and slowly made his way down the aisle of snickering teens. He stopped in front of the teachers desk. Mrs. Dawn with a smile opened a book that was sitting on top of the desk then flipped through it. Within a second she stopped at page then hand Jean the book. Jean took the book and turned to the students.

"Once upon a time, there was a shy boy who had very good friends. He loved them dearly especially the one who was female. What the heck am I reading? Mrs. Dawn is this-"

"Don't question the story, just read." Mrs. Dawn interrupted. Jean let out a sigh.

_This is some bullshit. But she's so fucking hot. _Jean thought. Twilight cleared her throat giving her disapproval of his thoughts.

"For quite some time the boy and his friends had fun together talking about their favorite hobbies and such. Until one day, his friends all disappeared leaving the shy boy alone and in a different school. He kept to himself." Jean stopped realizing how familiar this story was. He turned to the teacher who twirled her finger in the air signaling to continue. Jean's heart began to thump hard against his chest while his breathing intensified. His eyes became hot as a tear began to form at the corners. Jean cleared his throat and wiped his face. He then faked a sneeze before wiping his face again.

"He, kept to himself in this new school where... no one seemed to like him. During lunchtime he would get picked on. It all stopped one day when he grew tired of the constant... bullying and decided to thrust himself into... into... his hobby. Changing into a person he wasn't. A bully with a very sad heart." Jean stopped. His mind wandered back into his past. The heartache and the loneliness he felt during the time his last true friend left. Her face so close to his.

"Well Jean, what are your thoughts on this short story?" Mrs. Dawn asked. Jean closed his eyes and chuckled to himself.

"Well, I think it was messed up for... this kid to go through this sort of thing. Can I sit down now... please?" Jean pleaded.

"You may." Mrs. Dawn said before standing up.

"Today you will analyze this short story in groups of 4. You will turn in 1 paper per group at the end of class." The teacher continued. Jean sighed as he returned to his seat.

**...Apple family's house...**

Applejack woke up to the sound of her alarm. She stood up in her bed slowly wiping her eyes. The sun had yet risen up from the horizon giving the impression that it was still night. Applejack shoved the alarm off the nightstand causing it's face to smash on the wooden floor. The orange mare then slowly slid herself out of bed. The winter winds that seeped through the small cracks of the quickly brushed against her fur and made her shiver as she trotted towards her front door. After going through her morning rituals, Applejack slowly trotted out the front door into the icy cold winter winds. Looking up at the grey clouds, Applejack sighed.

"Welp, looks like another downpour 'sa comin. Better bring in the rest of the apples in." She sighed before trotting out into the row of apple trees. As she came to the first barrel of apples sitting under a tree, a rustling sound broke her concentration. Applejack quickly turned around.

"Mornin." Big Macintosh huffed, tugging along a big trailer of apples.

"Big Macintosh? What are ya doing out here this mo-"

"Helpin'. Ya seem kinda down today." Macintosh interrupted.

"Huh?! Ah got this big bro, you can go back inside. It's only a few out here." Applejack said.

"Nope." Macintosh answered.

"What?! What do you mean 'nope'? Ah'm perfectly able to-"

"Once yer over that idiot you will be." Macintosh said. Applejack's heart dropped.

"Wa-was Ah that obvious?" Applejack questioned.

"Eeyup."

"Well it don't matter. Ah can get over him anytime ah want." She huffed.

"Than why are ya writing his name in the dirt?"

"What are y all going on ab-" Applejack stopped, after looking down at the ground in front of her. To her shock, with her left, she had neatly written Jean's name in the cold wet dirt. Without hesitation she quickly trampled her writing and stormed off grumbling to herself.

_This is bad, it's already been 3 months and I still can't get him out of my head. _Applejack thought.

**...Lunch time, Eastbay High school...**

Jean sat quietly at the lunch table staring at the laughing group of a kids who were playing their Nintendo DS's. Every second or so they would look up at each other and laugh before returning their attention back to the screens.

_That was fucking impossible. How can there be a story... like that. It was as if... she... no. No fucking way she would know that. But how the hell-_

_"_"Jeanie, look who we found!" Pinkie shouted excitedly as her, Twilight, and Roy made their way towards him. Jean didn't answer, he just looked on at the kids until Pinkie sat in front of him blocking his view. He snapped from his thoughts and looked around.

"Something wrong?" Twilight asked. Jean sighed.

"No, nothing." Jean said.

"So. Twilight told me some interesting things between class." Roy said suddenly.

"Who invited the buzzkill?" Jean groaned before snapping open a can of soda.

"Jean, please. We only want to know more about you." Twilight urged. Jean narrowed his eyes at Roy then turned away.

"What was with you after class? You were all frowns." Pinkie asked.

"Yeah, was it about that story you read this morning? " Twilight asked. Jean groaned.

"Was it that ladies super big round chest thingies?" Pinkie asked. Jean look at her.

"That's a different problem." Jean replied. Twilight cleared her throat.

"You know, I wonder if you even care about promises as t this point." Roy said bluntly, leaning back in his chair with an apple juice box.

"Roy, who invited you to hang around me? Listen guy's I need time to myself. I will talk after school." Jean said, before getting up from the table. He than turned around only to see Mrs. Dawn standing in his way. His eyes quickly snapped to her big round breasts.

"Jean, Mary, Pinkamena. Follow me." Mrs. Dawn commanded. Jean swallowed hard resisting the urge to grab her chest. Pinkie and Twilight both stood up and followed as the teacher turned away and made her way out of the lunch room. Jean didn't move a muscle mesmerized by her shapely hips and round butt. Twilight magically threw an apple at him snapping him from his lustful stare.

**...Twilight's Treebary, Ponyville...**

Spike stared quietly out the window observing Celestia' s afternoon sun. Spike stretched and looked around noticing that no pony had visited yet.

"Looks like another slow day." Spike sighed. He yawned while walking into the kitchen. Just as he was about to look in the fridge for something to eat, a knock came from the door. Spike turned towards the direction of the sound and groaned.

"It's open!" Spike shouted. A second later he heard the door open.

"Spike is that you?" A soft voice called out.

"Fluttershy? " Spike called back rushing from the kitchen with a sandwich in hand. "What in the name of Celestia are you doing out in your hooves?! You're supposed to be relaxing!" Spike questioned, in a worried tone. He quickly rushed to her side and escorted her inside.

"Don't worry Spike, I am alright. I came from the hospital and thought I'd stop by... for a bit. Is Twilight back with Jean?" Fluttershy asked. Spike shook his head.

"I doubt that idiot will come back here with Twil-" Spike stopped after seeing a tear slowly falling from the yellow pegasus eyes. Spike gently placed his claw on her back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be harsh." Spike apologized. Fluttershy shook her head before wiping the tear off her face.

"Don't worry about it, Spike. It seems every pony feels the same way. He was so nice to us and... I really enjoyed the times he and I shared. I just want to understand why he left." Fluttershy said, as she sat down on the hardwood floor.

"Wait, let me get you a pillow or something." Spike insisted.

"No, that's okay. Can I ask you something?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah, anything." Spike smiled. There was a brief pause before the pegasus opened her mouth.

"is it bad that I still love him even though he left?" Fluttershy asked. Spike stared at her, completely unsure how to answer her. The way he felt about Jean right, would made him answer harshly but Fluttershy was a true sweetheart and a close friend.

"It's only bad if he never considers your feelings." Spike answered.

"Oh... I-I have another question, Spike." Fluttershy said in an almost whisper.

"Okay." Spike answered.

"Are you going to eat that sandwich?" She asked. Spike chuckled.

"Well, not if you want i-" Fluttershy quickly snatched the sandwich off the plate catching the little purple dragon off guard. He watched in awe as the yellow pegasus devoured her meal in one bite.

"Sorry." Fluttershy said, before letting out a burp. She then blushed and turned her face away.

"So I take it you're hungry?" Spike laughed.

"W-well, I don't want to cause you more work. I could always... go home an-" There was a sudden knock that came from the front door. Spike quickly walked to the door and opened.

"Jean?!" The mare called out, knocking down the baby dragon. She stopped in front of Fluttershy. "Where is he?!" She questioned. The pegasus merely squeaked and used her hoof to shield herself from the light brown earth mare.

"Excuse me, but who are you and why are you asking for Jean?!" Spike questioned, a little frustrated. The earth mare let out a sigh.

"My name is Snickerdoodle." She introduced herself.

"Why are you asking for Jean?" Spike asked.

"Because he's my boyfriend!" Snickerdoodle exclaimed. Fluttershy and Spike stared at her in confusion.

"Spike, what does 'boyfriend' mean?" Fluttershy whispered. Snickerdoodle rolled her yellow eyes.

"I don't know, maybe she's one of those crazies from the Ponytentrium." Spike whispered back. Snickerdoodle face hoofed.

"He's my coltfriend." She said lamely. Both Spike and Fluttershy gasped.

**...English classroom...**

"I am surprised you didn't catch on you three." Mrs. Dawn said as she sat herself down at the desk. The three stared at her in confusion. A thought than popped into Jean's head as Mrs. Celest adjusted her chest.

"No, I knew all along. But I didn't bring a condom. That won't be a problem, right?" Jean asked suddenly, staring at the busty teacher.

"No, you horny idiot. I am Princess Celestia. Did you not see through my ruse?" Celestia questioned. Twilight and Pinkie gasped. Jean shook his head.

"Prove it!" Pinkie ordered. Celestia raised her left hand in front of her. A book that had been sitting on a student desk behind Twilight quickly took flight and bashed Jean in the head.

"Ow! What the fuck is your fucking problem?!" Jean groaned. Pinkie couldn't help but giggle.

"Jean! Don't talk to her like that! Princess, if you don't mind me asking. Why are you here?!" Twilight asked.

"Just checking on my most faithful student and the element of laughter. I have to admit, I was at first, a bit shocked by your actions but then I realized how much you felt for Jean." Celestia answered. She then got up from her seat and then stood herself in front of Jean. "Now, you. You see how much of an effect you have on my most special student. Both her and Pinkie love you so much that they came here without my permission in hopes of bringing you back." She continued. Jean turned to Pinkie and Twilight who stared back at him. Twilight nodded her head, agreeing with the Princess's statement.

"I... I know." Jean sighed.

"Twilight, isn't there something else you want for him to know?" The Princess asked. Twilight looked away.

"What? What do you mean?" Jean asked.

"Well... you see... the other reason why we... wanted to bring you bac-"

"You put a bun in Fluttershy's oven!" Pinkie announced. Twilight face palmed. Jean stood still for a moment, not saying anything.

"Jean?" Princess Celestia called out. Jean didn't answer.

"Jeanie? Aren't you happy, you're going to be a father!" Pinkie exclaimed, giving Jean a shove. He fell to the floor without any resistance on his part. Princess Celestia magically levitated him off the ground to his feet. She then grabbed a cup of water from off her desk and splashed its contents onto Jean's head effectively snapping the youth from his shock. He quickly shook his head wiping the water from his face.

"W-what the fuck just happened?!" Jean asked.

"You fainted because Pinkie Pie told you, you got Fluttershy pregnant." Celestia answered. Jean started breathing hard as his heart pounded against his chest.

"I-I-I-"

"Jean this isn't the time for panicking. You knew what exactly what you were doing when you mated with Fluttershy. As good as it might've felt for both of you, the act produces a foal. Since the elements of harmony are down one element, you are going to provide assistance. Judging by your body language you're not ready to return yet. So I'll give you until Saturday before I bring you, Twilight, and Pinkie back home." Celestia said. Jean stared at her.

"But how will I tell my mom?" Jean asked.

"Don't worry, I'll help. Right now I am the substitute teacher until Friday." Celestia explained.

"What, happened to the other teacher, if you don't mind me asking Princess?" Twilight asked.

"Let's just see, he's on a vacation." Celestia answered.

"You think maybe we can have a three way... you know to alleviate my stress?" Jean asked. Celestia let him fall from her magical grasp as Twilight stomped her left foot the ground.

"Jean! Why is it that you find her more attractive than me. I mean us!?" Twilight growled.

"Hmmm, you know that actually sounds fun! I want to see how big the Princess's chestie thingies are!" Pinkie smiled. Twilight rolled her eyes while letting out an annoyed groan.

"I'll give into your lust... but that means you come back to Equestria with me tomorrow." Celestia said, unbuttoning a button on her shirt. Her breast jiggled slightly as if wanting to burst from its clothed prison. Jean thought for a second.

"Jean!" Twilight called out.

"How about a blowjob?" Jean asked.

"That's still a sexual act, Jean. So, it will have the same consequence. But I don't think your lovers like the attention you're giving me, right now." Princess Celestia pointed out. Jean turned to the two and was met with frowns.

"Yeah we are, I was only okay with the group fun." Pinkie said, narrowing her eyes at him. Jean let out a sigh.

"Okay, nevermind." Jean said, feeling defeated. The school bell rang, signalling the end of lunch time.

"You have until Saturday, Jean. May I suggest you spend it making up to the two who loved you enough to enter another world without my permission. You should be attracted to them. Now if you three will excuse me, I have a class to teach." Celestia explained. Jean, Twilight, and Pinkie all said their goodbyes before leaving the classroom.


End file.
